The Dark Wizard
by HarryWars
Summary: Batman has a son who is a wizard. He goes to Hogwarts were he goes on adventures with Rose Lily Potter the girl who lived. Some fem slash. Ares/Rose, only pairing confirmed yet.


The Dark Wizard

Chapter 1: Ares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

A/N: This is going to be my second story. It is short but I don't know if I am going to write it out or just stop here. Let me know if you like it and I will continue it.

A/N2: this will be a Justice League and Harry Potter crossover. Continuity will be the TV show mixed with the absolutely brilliant stories written by Coldbee who gave me permission to borrow elements from his story; like the trial of the gods and Wonder Woman's new costume. His stories are in my favorites if you want to check them out and get some back story. In this story Harry will be Rose Potter the girl who lived. She will be a strong Heroine that does not need a knight in shinning armour to come in and rescue her. That being said she will still be a girl just a little tougher and Ares will be there to help her out not save her.

"Push Mrs. Wayne. That's I, almost there." Ordered the midwife.

"AAHHHHHH"

"It's a boy."

"Ares."

The medical staff took the baby to get cleaned up and checked out. The doctor popped the baby on the bottom to get the boy to take his first breath. The baby did take a breath but did not scream or cry out. Instead he just glared at the doctor.

"He is definitely your son Batman." joked The Martian Manhunter.

Bruce Wayne smiled as he took his son from J'onn. He looked upon his son for the first time, while J'onn went to help Mrs. Wayne deliver her second child. Ares looked almost identical to his father when his father was a baby. A tuft of black hair adorned the top of his head and he had his father's icy-blue eyes. He was a beautiful baby boy. Bruce looked up when he heard his second child screaming their little lungs out. It was a baby girl, Athena; she looked like a mix between Bruce and his wife.

"You did great Princess." Said Bruce as he looked down at his exhausted wife.

"Thanks, can I hold them?" asked Diana Wayne. Bruce and J'onn placed the twins in their mother's arms. "They are so beautiful. Ares looks like you."

Princess Diana of Themyscara looked lovingly down at her children. It had been just over a year since her wedding to Bruce. A year since the Trials of the Gods. A lot had changed in that year; the biggest change her move to Gotham city. To the public it was that billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne had finally settled down and married an art dealer Diana Prince. Diana moved in to stately Wayne Manor and even talked Batman into letting her help, or more like join, him on patrol. Tough she had to agree to follow all his orders and modify her armour. She now wore a deep reed top with gold trimmings and straps, long skin tight black pants and black low heeled boots with golden straps. The golden Wonder Woman insignia on her chest and her symbolic golden tiara were both smaller and thinner than before. Diana also replaced her silver bracelets with golden ones that tie on the inside and over her hands. Only her golden lasso and belt were exactly the way they originally were.

Diana loved her new life. Before her life changed she had her sister Donna and her half-sister Cassandra Sandsmark. Now she had two daughters; Cassandra Wayne and now Athena. She also gained three sons: Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and now Ares. Even though many have not, and will never, noticed she had changed Bruce Wayne. Now when he smiled it reached his eyes, he was genuinely happy. Batman was still Batman. Still as grouchy, arrogant, and still as mean as ever. But that was the way it needed to be.

Diana loved working with the Bat clan. The level of skill, team-work and coordination was amazing to watch and be apart of. Barbara Gordon, after a successful experimental surgery, was back as Batgirl. Cassandra Wayne took on the alias of Black Bat. Her biological father Cain trained her from birth to be the best martial artist on the planet. The problem with this was he never taught her to speak or read, but she could read a person's body language better than anyone. After a few years she could now talk, though she only really talked to members of the Bat clan, and that wasn't much. Tim drake also decided on a name change from Robin to Red Robin. He wanted to be perceived as more grown up, more mature. The last but also the first member of the bat clan was Dick Grayson a.k.a. Nightwing who operated out of Blüdhaven.

"They are beautiful. Athena looks like you." Bruce observed interrupting Diana's reflections. "Why don't you get some rest and I will go introduce the twins."

"O…kay." Yawned Diana.

Bruce scooped up his children into his strong arms and placed a kiss onto his wife's sweaty brown before exiting the hospital room. He turned left and walked down the hall. He passed a window and stopped to look out it at the rotating, blue and green sphere that was Earth. They were aboard the Justice League's Watchtower. It was the only place that Batman trusted to have his children be birthed. He kept walking and entered into the nearest waiting room.

The first people he saw were Clark and Lois Kent and in Lois' arms was little Lara Kent. It had been two years since Clark finally told Lois he was Superman. A year since they got married and four months since Lara Kent was born. Lara took after her father with black hair and his deep blue eyes.

Next to them were Dick and Barbra Grayson they also held a child. The little boy's name was John Bruce Grayson; he was the spitting image of his father with blue eyes and his black hair. Dick and Barbra finally married almost a year ago now and Barbra moved to Blüdhaven so she could be closer to her husband. She also joined him as a detective for the Blüdhaven Police, as well as on patrol. Since becoming pregnant she took a break from the force and again retired as Batgirl. To continue to help out the Batman Family she took up her role as Oracle again and she also restarted the Birds of Prey. She brought in Stephanie Brown the new Batgirl, Black Canary, Huntress, Poison Ivy and Catwoman as the Birds.

The last pair in the room were a loyal butler and a great doctor. Alfred Pennyworth and Leslie Thompkins. The pair had been part of the Family from the beginning. In Alfred's case he was there from the beginning. Before there even was a Batman.

"Awww they are so cute!" exclaimed Barbra. The woman soon relieved Bruce of the two small bundles in his arms.

"How is Diana doing?" asked Leslie.

"She is sleeping right now. Giving birth to the twins really tired her out." Answered Bruce. "Where is Donna? She said she wanted to be here."

"Something came up in Metropolis, Toyman again. Kara and Donna said they would take care of it. Than come up here." Answered Clark.

"Young Master Ares looks like you did when you were a baby Master Bruce." Alfred commented looking down on his newest charge.

"Yes he does. You were such a cute little baby." Agreed Leslie.

"What happened between then and now?" joked a newly arrived Donna Troy and beside her floated Kara Kent. The two super heroines had become very close after Kara spent so much time training on Themyscara. Batman just turned and glared at her, and the powerful former Wonder Girl flinched. There was only one person immune to the Bat Glare and she was currently a sleep. "I was only joking. You are very Cute, not my type, but cute none the less"

"I should hope not." Quipped her girlfriend Kara.

"Just come here and look at your nephew and niece." Ordered Batman in his Batman voice.

Bruce looked down at his children, Ares a strong, silent, observant baby boy much like him, Athena loud, curious little girl. He knew that they would do amazing things, be amazing people.


End file.
